tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
New life
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = MINIDORAMA (Udzuki Arata & Hadzuki You) - "New life" |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ（卯月新&葉月陽）「New life」 |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama (Uduki Arata & Haduki You) - "New life" |producer = N/A |release = August 27, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 blowing Arata: The cherry blossom is gone now. Instead so are we now in the season of the young leaf. Was it called leaf blooming? The weather is good and the wind feels good. I became a university student now… Once again so am I happy that I passed the entrance exams. Um… Should I send Haru-san and Hajime-san a picture as a memory? Um… *takes a picture* *takes a picture* This will be good. You: Ah! So you’re here. Hey, Arata! Arata: Hm? Ooh! You! You: You… Don’t “ooh!” me! You’re still not done yet why are you behind the building! Geez. Arata: Hm? Am I being threatened like I was missing? Wasn’t the explanation about the coming years over? You: Weren’t we told that we would change place and talk about the university!? *sigh* At least so are Yoru and Aoi-chan there to listen in our place so they can tell us about the information we’re missing. It was decided that I would search for you. I didn’t expect you would be this close, I seriously searched for you. I even tried calling you. Arata: Eh!? Oh…! It’s true… 5 missing calls from You. You: Y-o-u! Arata: I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You: That’s too light! Arata: Man, you really saved me, You-kun. You’re my new savior of my life as a student. You: That’s even lighter! Arata: Even though I’m having a lot of thankful feelings… You: That’s not reaching me. Nevermind. Come on, we’re going. Arata: Yes, yes. You: Then… Arata: hm? You: Why were you behind the building? There’s nothing there, right? Arata: Ah~ There wasn’t a certain reason for it. I was searching for a place that would seem quiet and a place that I could sleep in and I ended up being behind the building. You: Searching for a place to sleep in during the first day of university, it’s like you… Arata: Haha! Don’t praise me in such a way, You-kun. You: I’m not praising you. Arata: well, hear me out, You. Knowing the campus of the university is really important. It’s really big and it’s good to know places were people won’t go to. It was interesting to go out on a journey. You: Yeah, there seems to be a lot of places were people goes to but also a lot of places where people doesn’t go to. There’s no one here but some of the places I searched on was full of people. Arata: It’s interesting. The feeling of wanting to work hard comes when I’m searching for a sleeping spot. You: Just how much are you focusing on sleeping? Change that hot-blondness to studying instead. You: By the way, you were always taking a nap in the sharerooms. Above that so has there been times where you were sleeping on the floor. Arata: Yes. It feels best there. It’s cool all year around. Above that so do I feel when someone is close. That’s calming in it’s own way. Doesn’t it feel good? You: Hm…. It feels like I understand but I don’t understand. Arata: Eeeh! You get it, right? Oh! By the way, I didn’t see you take a noon nap or rest before. You: No wonder. I’m the type who wants to sleep well when sleeping. I don’t like being waken up just to change places so I sleep properly in my own bed in my own room. Arata: I see. You: Also so does my body hurt after sleeping in a place I’m not used too. Arata: Aaah! Hm~ Thinking about it in that way is important too. You: I think I was just told something really deep. Arata: oh, oh, oh. I found Yoru and Aoi. I’m sorry for making you wait. 05:05 Arata: Excuse me, I’m entering Procella’s share room…. Oh? No one is here. No….. I found someone who’s taking a nap on the sofa. By the way. You: *sleeping* Arata: He seems to be in a really deep sleep. For now so will I complete my goal to leave over some snacks on the table. This~ What should I do with this? You: *sleeping* Arata: Hm… I’m betting that he had work then a dance lesson and ended up sleeping when coming here. He seems to have a very nice time sleeping but…. Isn’t it better if I wake him up? It hasn’t been that long away since I heard from him that his body hurts when sleeping in weird places. But going so far that he ended up sleeping here, doesn’t that mean that he was that tired? It feels like it would be better if I waited for him to wake up…. Arata: Deciding is sure hard… What should I do..? Hmm… For now, let’s move away the musical score over there? Ah, for the new song. He have a combined live soon after all. Anyway let’s put this somewhere safer. You-kun, don’t wake up. You: Mm… Arata: Okay! Mission is completed. Let’s put this on the desk. All that’s left…. Ah, it’s okay like this. Something that’s similar to a blanket. Just so he doesn’t get cold, let’s use this. Arata: This is good. University just started too, there’s the training for the combined live too, and he just moved too. He’s sure tired of all kind of things. It’s sparkly outside the window. As expected from a spring day. Well, it’s a power that you end up obeying after all. I understand why you want to sleep that much. *yawn* Arata: It feels good~ *lies on the floor* The floorings in the dorm are the best. Mmm…~ Arata: *sleeping* 09:05 You: Mm… Mh… oh… Aaah~… I fell asleep… *yawn* You: Ouch! My neck hurts! Even if I was going to sleep so would it be better if I went to the bed- Arata: *sleeping* You: Ah… Eh! Arata! Eh, he’s sleeping… On the floor. Above that a deep sleep… This is Procella’s share room goddamn it. Geez, he sure can sleep everywhere. You: Oh, did Arata move it? Ah… Then, I’ll wait for him to wake up. You: He’s not waking up. He’s seriously not waking up. He’s relaxing too much. He doesn’t look like he’s planning to wake up any time soon. Then… It’s 4 pm. It’s been 1 and half an hour since I came back from the lesson so I’ve been sleeping for close to 2 hours. No wonder my neck hurts then… I wonder if I was tired? No, I was sure tired. I came here from Nara, started university, went to work and got it done and by then so did it end up being a combined live. The room inside is only full with a bunch of boxes. It’s way better without any work but I don’t want to look like a pathetic person. my dear, my dear. You: Put the towel with the laundry… Aaah~ I need to pull out that T-shirt from the mountain of laundry too. What a pain~! But going all the way and buy a new one is a waste to. Standing here and say that won’t help…. I’m the one who choose this lifestyle. So I have to take care of it. Let’s clean all this for now. Cleaning~ Cleaning~ 12:24 Arata: Mm… Mh…. You: Ah, did you wake up? Arata. Arata: You? Ah… I feel asleep. You: You fell asleep. A deep sleep. You sure sleep a lot. Arata: Kids who sleep grows up. It seemed like You-kun slept a lot too. I caught you. You: Ah~ I sure slept. The dance lesson went all out. Arata: You, you really love dancing. You: I love it as much as you love sleeping. Arata: I see. As much as you could die for it? You: Your love is so deep, it made me surprised. Arata: Is that the video from the last times combined live? You: Yeah, the sample of the package that will be released next week has reached us a bit earlier. Arata: That’s seriously nice~! I’ll watch it too! You: Won’t you get one if you go to the office? Arata: Next time I’ll go is the day after tomorrow. Is it okay if I watch it with you? You: Haha, it’s fine, it’s fine. Arata: Aaah… You’re seriously good at dancing. You: Thank you. You too, you can fly unexpectedly high. Arata: Like “boom!” You: What’s that? Arata: Singing too, of course. I need to work a bit harder at dancing. You: Oh! Did you want to do it? Arata: Yeah, if you see it through a camera so is it different than the image I’m having in my head. Raising you hands a bit more or do it a bit more like that or the tempo is off here. Things that I’m wondering about are there. You: Ooh! You seriously want to do it. I need to make sure that I don’t lose to you. Arata: You’re working hard enough already. You: Hm? Arata: It’s not only you, You. Everyone in Procella are working hard. Everyone except for Iku doesn’t need to move around that much. Until then so did you go back and forth between two places and school and work. I thought that just it is awesome enough. You: Ehehe. A sudden compliment has appeared. Arata: It’s not like it’s sudden. It’s not only me but I’m sure that everyone in Gravi thinks so too. That’s why I’m thinking that I can’t lose. You: Huh~ Arata: I thought about it when I became a university student. Unlike high school so can I make more time now and more things will come, what would I do then? Well it was obvious even though i thought about it. You: What will you do? Arata: Work. I’m going to sing, dance or act and do all kind of things as Gravi’s Uduki Arata. I thought I would challenge it. You has dance, Yoru has a good side when it comes to acting. I don’t have anything special, right? I want to find something that I’m good at. Of course so am I planning to work hard studying as a university student too. You: Hm~ I just noticed it recently but you’re sure hot. Arata: Hm? I’m always hot. You: The image of you sleeping on the floor comes. Arata: Even then so is the a passion hidden. You: Yes, yes. Well, it became spring and our new lifestyle has started. There are times were we need to think properly. I believe that I can’t lose to you after hearing such a line from you. Arata: Oh! You want to do it too. You: Yeah, if Gravi wants to do it so will we Procella accept it! That’s how we work. Arata: Yep. Then, let’s go with the revenge from last time. Is it okay if I raise the volume a bit? You: It’s okay. fangirls are fangirling Arata: Even more from last time, even more than now, right. You: Exactly! External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Uduki Arata (mini-dramas) Category:Haduki You (mini-dramas)